


通俗爱情故事

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	通俗爱情故事

最近流行起了肌肉小o，不同于alpha那样推崇大块发达的肱二头肌肱三头肌，omega们更喜欢肌肉纹理漂漂亮亮，在提升点力量的同时不失原本苗条的身形。

金钟云是做设计师的，很是注意自己的形象。之前刻意管理着自己的身材，加上工作忙起来的时候确实容易忘记吃饭，因此金钟云的身材正是在肌肉型小o红起来之前大家最推崇的omega体型，又高挑又纤细。

设计师嘛，当然要紧跟时尚潮流。即便现在手头正忙着一个设计案，他也隔几天抽出时间看看自己喜欢的omega健身博主，越看越心动。

看看手头工作的进度，嗯，这个设计案快要接近尾声了。他已经打听了个最近的健身馆，明后天便能抽出时间来去看一下。

来到那家健身馆门口的时候，金钟云看到场馆宽敞明亮，每个男男女女身边都跟着一个健身教练，教练身上的肌肉块虽然比他在sns上看的要大一些，但是形状很是漂亮。

金钟云很是满意这个健身馆，左看看右看看想给自己物色一个靠谱的健身教练，突然瞟见不远处一个身材极好的男人正裸着上半身，用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。为什么关注到呢？身材好只是一方面，这里的健身教练有几个身材不好呢？可是那个男人也太帅了，浓眉大眼端正又深邃，脸上的线条像雕塑出来一般，糅合了高贵与野性两个极端，结结实实击中金钟云这个颜控的审美点。

怎么会有人长的这么正派气质又这么适合拍大片？还有那个身材，光说肌肉就比其他那些只是块头大的强太多，那人的每一块肌肉都十分紧实，肌肉与肌肉之间的线条清晰流畅。再者那人的比例也非常完美，宽肩细腰翘臀大长腿，配上巧克力的肤色，显得健康又性感，看得金钟云都想找名片递过去，请他去做自己下一次设计用的模特了。

把身上的兜翻了个遍才想起来今天是来看健身馆的，特意换了身休闲轻便的服装，根本没有带名片。遗憾地整理整理衣服，想着干脆就找他做自己的健身教练好了，然后顺便问他有没有兴趣兼职干干模特。

崔始源是这家alpha健身馆的老板，这天照常在自己的健身馆里锻炼完洗了个澡，一出来发现自己健身房里多了个左顾右盼的omega。

alpha在运动的时候会不经意间泄露信息素，为了防止ao互相影响，现在越来越多健身房专门针对某一性征的人开放。为了防止大家信息素打架，还会提供一些相对应补给品。

崔始源的这家健身馆便是这样一个专门针对alpha开放的新兴健身馆。自开馆以来，确实会时不时有些omega会跑来钓个鱼艳个遇，崔始源不屑这些ao之间的一夜情，一般会把人客客气气请出去。当然如果在他请出去之前已经有ao对上眼擦出火花了，他也会让他们一同离开，毕竟这是别人的私生活。

因此他看到金钟云的那一刻就立马下了判定，又是一个来猎艳的omega。啧，这样又漂亮又时髦的omega会缺alpha追求吗？看看这小身板，要真和哪个举铁alpha看对眼，怕不是要被艹得小细腰都断了吧。

崔始源正脑补着画面，却看到那个omega看到自己，眼睛刷的亮起来。崔始源刚刚正在脑子里无意间意淫了这个omega的一些香艳画面，对上对方的视线，不好意思地朝对方露出一个尴尬的笑容。

回应他的，却是一个超级灿烂可爱的笑容。那个omega原本长的一双细长锐利的凤眼，气质有些清冷，可是笑起来眼睛却眯成弯弯的两条线，像是个奶乎乎的小猫咪。

看着omega欢快地向自己快步走来，崔始源甚至萌生了张开双臂让他扑进自己怀里的冲动。

这个男人笑起来也好好看哦，金钟云想着。刚刚没有表情的时候严肃地像个贵公子，又像从画报里走出的高端男模，而刚刚的那一笑，他瞬间变成一只大金毛，阳光一般的温暖。

金钟云顺势回了个微笑，然后大大方方来到崔始源面前。“您好，我刚来到这里，能跟您了解点这个健身馆的情况吗？如果可以的话，我希望请您做我的健身教练。”

两人都在互相打量起对方的长相。崔始源眼中的金钟云，从刚刚远远看上去瘦瘦的一小只，变成现在也就比自己矮一点。五官好秀气，脸又小又精致，不像是人类反而像人偶娃娃，漂亮得不真实。金钟云则是把崔始源观察得更仔细，呀，鼻梁好挺拔，上面的痣好高级，唇形也完美，这张脸结合着这副好身材真是荷尔蒙炸弹！一定要请来当模特！

仅仅几眼，两人都在心里给对方打了个接近满分的分数。崔始源同样大方地应了金钟云的请求，穿了件上衣，带着金钟云参观起了健身馆。

两人各怀了些心思，金钟云一心想着多打探打探对方有没有意愿做模特，有没有过相关方面的经验，顺便再问问自己之前刷sns时候比较困惑的一些健身方面的问题。

崔始源一边答着金钟云的问题，一边继打量起金钟云的身材。来这里艳遇的omega从来也不是直接对alpha说，跟我做爱吧，跟我去开房吧。他们会找个看起来很平常的理由和alpha先独处一下，然后顺水推舟再到酒店的床上独处。因此当他听到金钟云对他的请求时，自然而然地认为金钟云挑选的对象，是他崔始源。

以前也不是没有过omega想来钓崔始源，但是无一例外都被崔始源给委婉拒绝了。他一直觉得自己算得上洁身自好的绝世好a，可今天遇上这个omega，刚刚好是他喜欢的长相和性格，又妩媚又可爱，像是被剪了指甲的小凶兽，乖乖地被撸毛驯化，他拒绝不了这样一个omega的邀请，不，他压根不想拒绝。

金钟云跟着崔始源在健身馆里转啊转，没一会儿便觉得身上出了些汗，变得有些燥热。崔始源看在眼里，一下子便明白他被健身馆里这些alpha锻炼时候释放出来的信息素给影响到了，赶紧假装体贴地问，“累了吗？要不要休息一下？”

金钟云正不解自己为何还没开始锻炼腿就开始变得酥软，听到崔始源好心关切便点点头。眼看着周遭能坐的地方都有健身的人在自拍啊玩手机啊，金钟云只好听从崔始源的建议，去他们员工的休息室休息一下。

一进休息室金钟云还没反应过来便被崔始源压在了门板上，那刚刚被自己在内心里称赞很完美的唇强势地堵上了他的嘴唇。空气中青草味炸开，浓郁的草木芳香将金钟云包裹囚禁起来。金钟云整个身躯被崔始源的双臂禁锢在怀里，听到身后的门锁啪嗒一声被崔始源锁上。

本来金钟云就被外面的那些alpha的信息素搞得有些晕，现在被崔始源的信息素裹挟到欲望的洪流之中，即便有点惊慌这突如其来的吻，也根本就生不出拒绝崔始源的心思来，只得乖乖地承受着崔始源霸道又侵略的吻。

崔始源以为来猎艳的omega就算不都是主动进攻的类型，至少也该经验丰富技巧娴熟。可是眼前这个小小的omega这方面乖巧的像个小孩子一样，让他开始怀疑自己是不是他的第一个alpha。

看着被亲的两颊微红，双眼懵懂的金钟云，崔始源心里满意极了。伸出舌头舔了舔omega尖尖的小下巴，一路舔回到嘴唇，又用自己的舌头把omega张口喘气时伸出来的小舌头给压回去，接着发起了新一轮的进攻。

崔始源把手伸进omega的上衣里面，略带薄茧的手指沿着纤瘦的线条一路向上，感受到omega从过分安逸地享受亲吻变得呼吸急切力不从心起来，满意地松开了即将缺氧的omega的嘴巴。

“我叫崔始源，你呢？”崔始源一边自我介绍一边帮omega顺气，果真如他想的那样子吗？omega一碰就软成这样，被艹的时候会有多辛苦啊。

“金钟云。。唔，你别。。”金钟云有点搞不明白这人为什么要在这种时候做自我介绍，回答的话刚出口便感觉自己的乳尖被崔始源用指头捻住，用力地蹂躏着，金钟云感觉像是电流在胸口狂窜，刺激得他眼泪都要流出来。

“那钟云宝贝待会儿记得喊我名字。”崔始源看着金钟云刚被碰了乳尖便眼泪汪汪的可怜模样，alpha的施暴侵略本能很快代替了刚刚的惋惜心疼，他已经迫不及待想要看到这个可爱的omega在自己身下绽放的模样了。

“嗯？”金钟云还未反应过来就感觉崔始源的手掌伸进自己裤裆里，抓了他的性器在掌心揉搓，没一会儿掌心就因为金钟云前端渗出的液体变得有点黏糊，空气中的青草香混入了甜蜜的桃子甜味，崔始源看着因自己动作而难耐地晃着的小脑袋，忍不住亲亲他的头顶，心想真是一个可爱多汁的小桃子。

明明是这么清新的青草香，为什么闻起来还让人昏昏欲醉呢？金钟云感觉自己快要高潮，手指不自觉抓紧崔始源领口处露出的一点点肩，留下几个红红的指印。

崔始源有些不满金钟云全程咬着嘴唇压抑自己，把单薄的嘴唇磨得有些红肿，只偶尔忍不住才从喉咙里泄出一两声呜咽。明明那么好听的声音，听不到多可惜。

不过确实也是，门外还有一堆如狼似虎的alpha，如果小桃子叫得太凶了怕是要引得整个健身房都要被那些alpha给拆了。

崔始源一边可惜着一边把小桃子的裤子脱了下来，引导着他抬起小脚丫把碍事的裤子甩开。

金钟云的后穴早就湿透了，崔始源粗长的手指就着后穴的肠液和刚刚金钟云喷射出的精水，沿着褶皱抠挖了几下，看到他又舒服又不满地扭了扭屁股，便趁他不备塞进了一个指节。

虽然omega的后穴分泌了不少液体，痛是肯定不会痛，但是这突如其来的入侵感让金钟云紧张不已，不自觉后穴又吐了些液体。崔始源见他身体回应的还不错，推送了第二根第三根手指，草草扩张了几下以后换上了自己的性器，直接捅了进去。

火热硬挺的性器劈开柔软黏连的肠壁，两人都得到了身体的满足。金钟云觉得自己的肠道被塞得满满的，alpha的粗硬粗鲁在他体内横冲直撞，擦着顶着肠道内密密麻麻的敏感点。而崔始源也被金钟云紧致的穴道和生涩的反应取悦到了，容纳着包裹着他的性器，肠肉软烂火热，像是要吸吮干净他的性器一般。

崔始源掐着金钟云的腰，一下一下的深捣着，他原本不是沉迷情欲的人，今天刚刚运动完，本下身就有点硬着，遇上一个很对他胃口的omega主动一点，单身好a崔始源根本招架不住，不顾一切地狠艹着怀里这omega，甚至捞起他的一条大腿搁在自己腰上把人使劲地按在自己怀里，腰身动得狠戾，每一下都让那个娇弱小桃子紧紧搂住自己，跟着自己一同在欲海中风雨飘摇。

小桃子的屁股应该是没有练过，不像那些专门练翘臀的一样紧实弹性，而是软绵绵的，出了点薄汗，手感滑腻腻的，像煮的烂乎乎的年糕，让崔始源边艹着边爱不释手地捏着他的臀肉，捏的红彤彤的两人都不知道。

金钟云虽然刚刚被崔始源的手抚慰过后射了一次，但随着崔始源地奋力耕耘，前面分身很快就又充了血升了旗子，但是他整个人被崔始源按在怀里，两人身躯紧贴，这硬挺的性器也被夹在两人小腹之中。

崔始源察觉到自己小腹那里的衣服被濡湿，这才察觉到金钟云前面的分身都吐了清液，金钟云又不好意思说这事，脸憋得通红，察觉到崔始源看着自己挺翘起来的性器，嘴角挂着很明显的愉悦笑容，金钟云脸更红了。

门外有人的脚步，金钟云慌张地看向崔始源。崔始源倒是不急，反正锁了门，不过小桃子害怕了，他当然不会愿意有人打扰他们。

把金钟云的腿放下，扶着金钟云的腰离门远点的位置挪了挪，抽出性器，听到明显的水声，把人转过身去，一手搂紧小细腰，一手扶着自己的性器再次捅进软烂穴口之中。

金钟云没得支撑，只得紧紧抓着崔始源搂着自己腰肢的那只手臂，崔始源艹得用力，压得他身子不断前倾，屁股越翘越高，虽然腰也酸的厉害，但是感觉那玩意儿进的也一次比一次深，爽的他浑身无力，只有指尖在用力攥着崔始源的手臂防止自己整个身子倒下去。

崔始源发现小桃子上身软的支撑不住越来越朝前弯，干脆另一只手捞起他的肩膀，固定在自己怀里。金钟云感觉崔始源的呼气，全都喷在自己的腺体上，那股青草味正勾的自己桃子味都变得粘稠热烈。

他好怕崔始源会猝不及防地咬上去，虽然有点不好意思但是他真的怕痛，正紧张之际，穴道一阵急促的电流让他浑身一阵颤栗，紧接着而来的是好几波电流，他控制不住地收缩着自己的穴道，羞耻地听到崔始源因为自己的生理反应而大口大口喘着气，都要把他给染上青草味道了。

崔始源也很快发现金钟云的反应似乎变得激烈了起来，后穴越绞越紧，掐着他小臂的手指也越来越用力，嘴里哼哼唧唧的已经爽的不知所云了。看来这小桃子很快就要被榨出桃子汁了，崔始源变了方法不再次次捣到最深。而是一边把手伸到前面揉捏着他的乳尖，一边换了个角度斜斜地插进去，没有刚才的狠劲儿却真切地碾过让金钟云发疯的那一点。

金钟云好像从情欲陷阱里挣脱了一些，但是很快又因为后穴升腾起的酸软而迷茫，“叫我名字。”崔始源一边艹着一边亲了亲金钟云的耳垂，金钟云的脑子像浆糊一样哪记得身后把自己干的意乱情迷的男人叫啥，半天也没吱声。崔始源有些气，又开始了大力的抽插，“钟云宝贝，好好想想我叫什么名字，不然你今天晚上就想别走了。等人都走光了，我把你带到外面健身房，看镜子里的你是怎么被我艹，好好叫给我听。”

金钟云听了羞耻的不行，下意识地收紧了后穴，迷糊的小脑袋努力地想着他到底叫什么，终于在崔始源马上失去耐心的时候抓到了一点头绪，“崔。。嗯。。始。。哈啊。嗯。。始源。。。”

“乖宝贝。”

崔始源立刻狠狠地把人卡死在身上，疯狂的操干起来。很快崔始源成功听到小桃子再也压抑不住的哭喊，在射精之前用最后一丝理智把性器抽出来射到小桃子的屁股上。

金钟云累的浑身无力，屁股上沾了不少崔始源的精液，又腥又黏很不舒服，“你放开我一下，别搂那么紧了，我去淋浴间洗个澡。”

崔始源一听就急了，“我刚才是没满足你吗？你一个omega整天脑子里在想什么。。。”然后看到金钟云无辜地皱着红红小脸，嘴巴委屈地嘟着，“什么满足不满足的，你这人荤话怎么那么多？还有，我是omega怎么了，不是你拉着我来这边对我做了这样的事。。”

“那你还要去什么淋浴间，非锝让那么多alpha把你看光了才满意？”崔始源也不知是不是男人的不服输劲儿上来了，这小桃子完全是个大胃口的小妖精啊，看来他刚才的怜香惜玉都是白费功夫，干脆死死用力把人禁锢在怀里。

金钟云觉得崔始源突然力道变大很是不舒服，说的话又莫名其妙，“什么啊？我去omega用的淋浴间不就好了吗？怎么会被alpha看光？”

“我这儿哪有omega用的淋浴间？？？等一下。。。你知道。。”崔始源意识到事情有什么不对。

“知道啥？”金钟云觉得糊里糊涂。

“这是一家alpha专用的健身房。。。”崔始源内心估算着这个傻乎乎小桃子估计是不知道，果然金钟云听到这话惊的一回头，狭长妩媚的凤眼瞪的溜圆，一对上崔始源清澈深情的眼睛，想起两人刚才糊里糊涂的激情，羞得一塌糊涂。

无缘无故被人拉到房间里做爱，怨得了谁啊。他一个omega出入alpha健身房，换谁都觉得是他先目的不纯的。金钟云欲哭无泪，他为什么没有实现了解到这家健身房是alpha专用的啊。想着想着，感觉崔始源的大掌又在他的身上游移，仔细地摩挲揉按着他身上的敏感点，不动声色地给他点火。

“所以，钟云宝贝，我这可没有什么omega专用的淋浴间，如果你愿意的话，待会儿去我家洗个澡如何？”崔始源一边啃着金钟云的耳朵一边用诱惑低音鼓吹着他的耳膜，惹得金钟云高潮余韵还未完全褪下的身子再次开始了颤抖。

那些关于金钟云的负面猜想因为误会的解开全都烟消云散，本就觉得金钟云极其对自己的胃口，崔始源现在只想多和小桃子做几次，牢牢把人抓在手心里。

金钟云身说肌肉又酸又胀，拒绝的话还没说出口就发现崔始源又硬了起来，甚至在他穴口处缓慢磨蹭，时不时头部戳进去一点点，就等着自己开口说要，便立马进去再好好快活一次。

金钟云也是活了二十多年，只有大学时候和一个女生alpha谈过恋爱，但是那次恋爱到最后被劈了好几次腿后他依旧是个处男。而崔始源，这个今天才第一次见面的男人，居然阴差阳错成为了他的第一个alpha，说不想真的是假的，和这个alpha做爱也太舒服了。

“我。。”金钟云正犹豫着自己是不是应该矜持一点回答的时候，地上裤子里面的电话却响了起来。匆匆忙忙跑去接电话，想起自己还光着屁股，身后还有一个alpha色狼，连忙用裤子随便包住自己下身。

“喂，钟云哥。”那边语气很急，是金钟云的小助理，“主编说甲方那边又提了意见了，让你赶紧回来看一下，可能设计稿要大改。。”小助理声音越说越小，果然听到金钟云气势恢宏地吼了一连串脏话，崔始源看着和刚才软乎乎傻傻的小桃子完全不一样的金钟云，内心觉得有趣得不得了。

连骂人也好可爱哦，像炸了毛的小猫。

挂完电话以后金钟云想要赶快穿上裤子回到公司却被崔始源拦下，指了指刚刚蹭到裤子上的精液给金钟云看，金钟云脸腾的一下又烧了起来，正不知所措的时候，崔始源拿出他放在休息室的备用运动套装，用湿热毛巾简单地帮金钟云擦了身子，让金钟云穿他的衣服离开。

金钟云的身高比崔始源矮些，骨架也小小一只，穿上崔始源的衣服莫名有一种oversize男友衬衫的既视感，崔大色狼体贴地帮金钟云挽好袖子和裤脚，硬是让金钟云存了他的联系方式。

这氛围怎么这么像热恋时黏黏糊糊的小情侣，金钟云想到这一点，尴尬自己的自作多情，不禁想赶紧逃离。

“我得赶紧回公司了，我助理找我呢。”金钟云说着去拧门上的锁，却再次被崔始源从背后抱住，感觉崔始源的嘴唇贴上了自己的腺体。

“我给你打了临标吧，不然你现在这样浑身信息素，一出去肯定要引得那些alpha发狂。”崔始源用嘴唇擦了擦金钟云的腺体，果然小桃子又抖了抖，这么敏感的身体，不能一直艹也太可惜了。

金钟云不知道崔始源又开始想这些色情的事情，认真考虑两秒钟，“你咬吧！不过你。。轻点。”话音刚落，腺体被热热地裹住，皮肤痒痒的好像破了几个小口，一股清新的青草味道缓缓从腺体处涌入，遍布全身，暖融融的。

“要记得联系我哦，宝贝。”崔始源拧开门锁，亲自把金钟云护送出了自己的健身馆，在还懵懵的小桃子脸蛋上啵了一口，惹得小桃子赶紧逃跑离开。

金钟云一旦进入工作模式，这些情情爱爱的全都抛在了脑后。崔始源这边健身馆的事情打理完以后整日等着小桃子给他来电话，可是左等右等就是等不到。

好不容易金钟云把设计案改的差不多了，一打开sns看到崔始源发的自己健身馆的那些健身教练秀肌肉的照片，正遗憾着崔始源作为老板本人居然不发自己照片，一点开私信区便看到崔始源私信给他发了几张自己裸着上半身，裤子拉的很低露出人鱼线的照片，表情挑逗又诱惑，看的金钟云大白天就脸红心跳，像是一个熟透了的小桃子。

对了，他的运动服还在自己手里呢，金钟云想着，今天正好有空，去给他送过去？要不问问他忙不忙？哎呀，送个衣服而已人不在也可以放在那里啊，问人忙不忙好像刻意有别的目的一样。金钟云正犹豫着要不要私信问崔始源，却收到崔始源的消息，“已读为什么不回？”

得，不能装不看见了。金钟云雀跃地打着字，避开了崔始源的问题，生怕暴露自己的小心思：“今天下午有空吗？我去你健身馆把你衣服送过去？”

“今天下午啊。。我今天休班，不在健身馆。要不你来我家？”那边也没纠结上一个问题。不过说到去一个alpha家里和alpha单独在一起，怎么想都觉得很是暧昧。

怕什么呀，两人又不是没做过。金钟云甩甩头发，好像不认输一样回复，“好呀。”

到了崔始源家门口，金钟云做了好一番心里斗争。这次，一定要记得问他要不要兼职一下模特，金钟云握紧小拳头，按响了门铃。

门一开，他看到了一个和上次完全不一样的崔始源。上次两人在健身馆相遇，崔始源整个人就a气冲天，浑身具有侵略的野性，话没说几句就把人带到休息室疯狂做爱。而眼前的崔始源，顺毛梳的乖乖的，戴了一副做工一看就很考究的银边眼镜，显得绅士又华贵，还有一丝残存的少年感，让金钟云又忍不住多看了几眼。

崔始源当然也在仔细看金钟云。今天的金钟云刚从公司出来，整个人身上戴满了首饰，服装复古又有点小骚气，和他妩媚凌厉的面容很是相配，整个人容光焕发让崔始源都移不开眼睛。

这样一个alpha/omega，平日里该有多少追求者啊，两个人情不自禁地想着，都觉得对方是自己难以奢望的美好。

“喏，你的衣服。”金钟云把洗的干干净净叠的整整齐齐地一包衣服递给崔始源，却看到崔始源表情像是有点委屈。

“你都不联系我，该不会是去找别的哪个alpha了吧。”崔始源接过衣服也不去看，随手放到一边，委屈巴巴的样子在金钟云眼里像萌萌的小狮子辛巴。

“想什么呢！”金钟云早就看了崔始源sns上的个人信息，拿出一副当哥哥的派头，掐着腰训这个胡思乱想的崽子，“我工作忙的快累死了，哪有什么别的alpha啊！”

崔始源看着掐着腰生气的金钟云，心里密密的撒满了蜜糖，“你不联系我，工作太忙了我可以给你送个饭啊什么的，省的你老是只喝咖啡续命。”崔始源当然也翻遍了金钟云的sns，摸清了金钟云的爱好和生活习惯。

“忙起来手机都忘了看不是？这不今天好不容易有时间。。。”金钟云说着说着觉得不对，一有时间就来找崔始源，搞得真的像小情人约会一样。

崔始源也是这样想的，开心地凑近问，“钟云宝贝今天一有时间就来找我了，对吗？”

“呀，老是叫什么宝贝！我比你大，要叫哥！”金钟云被崔始源这声宝贝叫的，又炸了毛。

崔始源也不慌，弯下身子，在金钟云不解地时候腾的一下搂紧金钟云的大腿把人扛到自己肩上往房间里带，任凭金钟云小猫撒娇一样用小粉拳不停地抗议，大踏步地走向卧室。

“哥工作太辛苦了，让我来好好给哥做个保健，然后伺候哥舒舒服服洗个澡，如何？”

金钟云不想吗？也不是，于是干脆闭了嘴任由崔始源把自己衣服脱了个干干净净，全身只留下那些首饰。崔始源像是真的要伺候金钟云一样，把人脱光了以后让他坐在铺了羊毛小毯子的真皮沙发上，崔始源跪坐在金钟云身前，温柔又强硬地掰开了他紧闭在一起的两条细腿，把它们架到自己的肩上。

即便和崔始源做过，眼下自己私处大敞对着崔始源的样子简直可以称得上淫荡，更何况崔始源那双清澈的桃花眼此刻像一匹饿狼一样像是要把他吞入腹中，光是这样一个眼神金钟云就觉得自己腰已经软了，穴道酥酥麻麻开始冒水。

崔始源先是亲吻了一下金钟云可爱的小肚脐，沿着平摊小腹舌头一路碾过，留下晶莹的痕迹，来到大腿根，稍微用力把金钟云大腿打开得更大，崔始源舔了舔大腿根，动作缓慢而用力，成功引起小桃子深吸几口气，大腿肌肉绷得僵硬。

崔始源一口含住大腿根的软肉，舌尖肆虐地揉压着那块软肉，舔咬的这边腿掰得更大更开，而另一边的大腿再次搁在崔始源的肩头，腾出来的手伸向了中间的小球，恶劣地搓了起来。

金钟云的下身被扭的有点歪斜，努力地翘起一边的屁股防止自己滑下去。本就被崔始源挑逗着敏感带让他有些性奋，这下崔始源直捣自己要害，激得金钟云一个没忍住，胳膊肘滑了一下，身子软软得陷入沙发之中。

崔始源在金钟云的大腿根处种了个草莓之后，便低下头含住了已经有点抬起头的性器。金钟云真的没想到崔始源作为一个alpha居然会给自己口，目瞪口呆之际，崔始源已经把大半性器都吞入口中，用腮边肌肉轻轻挤压，舌尖缓慢划过柱身，照顾到每一个筋络，每一次吞吐都狠狠轻轻地扫过马眼周围的地区，金钟云抑制不住地用小手抓着崔始源的头发，想把崔始源的头再往下按一按却又使不上力气。

看着金钟云哼哼得越来越急促难耐，崔始源在最后一次吞吐的时候，稳准狠地用舌头碾压过马眼，然后金钟云搁在他肩膀上的两腿因着高潮而兴奋地上抬乱晃，两个小脚丫也绷得直直的。

金钟云爽的有些疲软，迷迷糊糊觉得崔始源好像把刚才自己射出来的精水吐到了自己的后穴穴口处，然后就着精水和肠液，捅进了自己的手指。

崔始源起了身，从蹲跪在地毯上改为跪在了沙发上，把金钟云压在身下的小天地之中，耐心地给金钟云做着扩张。

上次因着信息素的引诱做的太急促，扩张都有些草率鲁莽。这次崔始源一边吻上金钟云的唇齿，一边手指在金钟云的后穴里变着花样的翻搅。

“哥的味道真好。”看着金钟云渐渐喘气喘的费力，崔始源遗憾地放过金钟云的嘴巴，顺着小巧下巴，细长脖颈，纤瘦锁骨一路吻了下来。

“别在做这种事情的时候这么叫。”做爱的时候被叫哥，真的是提醒了金钟云自己再被一个比自己小的男孩子压着，略微有点点，不甘心和，，羞耻。

“那，，，”崔始源返回了金钟云的耳朵，喃喃低语，“钟云宝贝的味道真甜。”

金钟云羞得抿紧嘴巴，不知道该怎么怼回去。却发觉崔始源抽出了手指，把性器捅了进去。

经过了充分的扩张，金钟云的后穴顺滑柔软，崔始源一手掐着金钟云瘦到突出的胯骨，一手从后面抬起金钟云的腰，娴熟地动起了腰。

金钟云浑身只有一点点臀尖还贴着沙发，剩下的全靠崔始源扶着自己腰的手掌，为了人自己更舒服一点，金钟云手肘向后撑着身子，双腿缠上崔始源的窄腰，不经意间又把自己的屁股往崔始源胯下松了松，然后收到崔始源玩味的笑容。

完蛋，中招了。金钟云觉得这个姿势是崔始源的一个阴谋，就是想逼着自己更主动更淫荡一点，果然崔始源腰动的更狠了，“钟云宝贝是不是刚才有点不满意了？那我再努努力使使劲。”

不像上次还顾及着外面有一群alpha，这次崔始源真是卯足了劲干，金钟云被晃的小脑袋都有些晕，后穴酥麻的感觉就没停过，omega的身体被艹得鲜嫩多汁，浑身毛孔都溢出了桃子味的信息素，馋的崔始源口水都分泌了出来。

食色性也，当你在艹干一个可爱的omega的时候，他的信息素又甜美可口，谁不想把这样一个omega拆吃入腹呢？

崔始源也是这样做的，金钟云在他的动作之下腰挺成一个小山，崔始源手向下滑，捏起了他想念多日的软糯臀肉。

金钟云小手胡乱地抓着身下的羊毛小毯，敏感的身体连柔软羊毛都觉得有些刺痒，把上面的毛揪得乱糟糟的。

小桃子喷射出汁水以后，崔始源感觉自己戳到另一个软软的腔口，高潮过后生殖腔过分热情，崔始源性器一不小心在腔口打了滑就捅了进去。

该是alpha天生对omega的占有欲作祟，崔始源捅入生殖腔的那一刻的第一反应是把小桃子按的死死的，然后迅速成结射精，彻底标记小桃子让他怀上自己的崽。

他的身体在大脑理清这一原始冲动的时候便做出了反应，真的压住了金钟云。金钟云也一下子清醒了，被标记是多么重要的一件事这个谁都知道，眼前的这个人虽然很和他胃口，他也愿意和他做爱，但是标记这种富有责任感使命感的事情，不应该是在彼此说过爱彼此托付终生的时候才做的吗？

还未等金钟云发怒地让崔始源退出去，崔始源自个儿倒是生生地抑制住了自己的成结射精的冲动，冷静又理智地退出了生殖腔。没成想生殖腔也会出于繁衍本能，挽留进入腔体的alpha性器，因此崔始源在抽离开来性器的时候，狠狠地被生殖腔腔口箍了一下，还是没忍住射在了金钟云体内。

即便不是生殖腔内，射在体内如果不及时清理出来还是会有怀孕的可能性。崔始源也不想让金钟云吃对于的避孕药对身体有些副作用，稍微整理了一下便带着金钟云去了浴室。

放好热水以后崔始源把累的软成小猫的金钟云放进了浴缸里，一个一个帮金钟云把首饰都摘了下来，戒指，耳环，锁骨链，整整齐齐摆在了浴室的洗漱台上。

如果可以，崔始源想让这个洗漱台摆更多金钟云的物品，他的牙刷牙杯，他的毛巾，他的洗面奶。他想每天早上看着金钟云对着镜子把自己拾掇成一个漂亮的小妖精，然后趁他不注意偷个香大早上粘糊一下也不是不可以。

金钟云被崔始源伺候得舒舒服服，看着崔始源耐心地给自己清理着体内的精液，刚刚被捅了生殖腔的气都消了。不过这崔始源是不是成心的？清理就清理，手指捅那么深干嘛？还抠来抠去的，让他刚刚高潮没多久的后穴又开始了酸麻。

“你进来一起洗呗。”金钟云舔舔舌头看向崔始源，做都做了不止一次，再来一次这种请求有什么好害羞的。

“宝贝有点贪吃哦，不过我很喜欢这样的宝贝。”崔始源踏入了浴缸，把金钟云抱到自己身上，不用过多铺垫，刚刚金钟云挑逗他的时候他一下子就硬了起来。

随着崔始源的性器进入体内，金钟云也学着崔始源那样在他耳边说话，“要是你这次再敢进生殖腔，我就走人，再也不理你了。”

“遵命，我的宝贝。”崔始源笑得开怀，吻上了金钟云的嘴唇。

“我公司最近在找模特，你要不要来试一下？”躺在床上的金钟云无力地推了推精力旺盛的alpha。都在浴室做了那么多次了啊，崔始源这个禽兽还在啃自己的乳尖，让他也不能安安稳稳地睡上一觉。

“哥想让我去，对吗？”崔始源一眼识破金钟云的小心思，嘴一咧露出整齐的大白牙，有点点傻气，“哥答应和我交往我便给哥当模特。”

“哼，别以为我再找不到其他的模特。”金钟云凶巴巴地怼回去，却发现崔始源眼神有些哀伤。

“哥，我会去的，只要有哥在的地方我都会去的。”如果金钟云找到更适合做模特的人，他会不会爱上那个人，会不会在那人身下承欢，一想到这些崔始源有些无力地心酸。情不自禁把金钟云搂在怀里，像是搂着无价珍宝。

崔始源从小到大长得帅又有钱，一直都不乏omega的青睐倒追，甚至还有一些除了信息素以外条件都很优越的beta和一些取向比较特殊的alpha。他没想过这种一见钟情的烂俗狗血剧情会发生在他自己身上。原以为只是长相对自己胃口又受了信息素影响，可当他在那天以后第n次翻阅金钟云是sns照片时候，健身馆的员工问了一句，老板你恋爱了？我们要有老板娘了吗？

为什么这么问呢？崔始源不动声色地把金钟云的自拍截图保存了下来。听到员工调侃他的话，哥你笑的好花痴啊，一身恋爱的酸臭味。

他恋爱了吗？他只知道自己满脑子都是金钟云，久久未等到金钟云联系自己，有一天帮健身馆教练们发宣传照片的时候，崔始源灵机一动，脱了上衣，扯了扯裤子，对着镜子自拍了几张私信发了金钟云。

金钟云会喜欢吗？平日里没事就看书看报纸的崔始源现在手机简直变成了命根子，有事没事就看一下金钟云有没有回复。

好不容易等到自己发过去的照片变成了已读状态，却还是迟迟不见回信，崔始源一个没忍住问他为什么不回。金钟云没有回答这个问题，不过倒是答应了到他家来。

本来想这次见面好好聊聊，了解sns上以外的金钟云。结果见了面以后心里一冒酸泡泡，一个没忍住又开始了荒淫无度地浪费时间。

他没说过喜欢，金钟云也没有，当他们用言语交流时，对彼此都有诸多的猜想试探。可当他们脱下衣服用身体去交缠的时候，那些爱都融化到溢出来，再也没有怀疑猜测。

可是崔始源想要的不仅仅是与喜爱的omega交合，他想要把爱说出来，然后再做回去。他想要牵着心爱的omega的手，既有耳斯鬓磨，也有长相厮守。

因此他自然不会错过任何一个和金钟云交流感情的机会，当听到金钟云的下属同事都夸他和金钟云a才o貌，催促他们孤a寡o赶紧凑一对的时候，崔始源心里甜蜜蜜的。

不过金钟云倒是不知道在担忧害怕着什么，每次崔始源想挑起话头把自己的感情宣泄出口的时候，金钟云话锋一转，轻轻避开崔始源的深情。

“老实说，我有点怕。”崔始源发誓，他真的不是有意偷听金钟云和同事谈心，可是他真的很想知道他的小宝贝怕什么。

“他那么完美的一个alpha，怎么会看上我呢。我总担心他新鲜劲儿过去以后就对我没兴趣了。”金钟云浅浅叹了口气。

“怎么就看不上你了，钟云欧巴你长的又好看，能力又出众，你要是答应了他崔始源，也是他的福气好不好！”金钟云的下属，一个心直口快的omega小妹妹，力挺自己上司。

“呀，你也别用这些夸奖的话讨好我啦。你们不知道我和他，最开始的相遇，就蛮像一个荒诞剧的，我真的到现在还觉得有些不真实。”是这样吗？你在怕的是这个吗？崔始源想着，如果是这样，那他应该更努力一点，让金钟云幸福地没有时间去胡思乱想。

“钟云欧巴就应该赶紧和始源欧巴在一起，赶紧结婚生崽，等到时候生活忙成一锅粥，酸甜苦辣咸都有了，你就觉得真实了。”omega小丫头的话一出，她面前的金钟云和门外的崔始源都听得一愣。

结婚啊，生育啊，以前觉得好遥远的事情，现在也开始被人催促着赶快进行了。金钟云想着想着脸上漾出浅浅的笑意，意外得居然不觉得讨厌，甚至感觉自己好像在期待些什么。

下了班以后，果然看到崔始源又在门口等着。不过今天好像有什么不一样，自己的心情变得格外轻松，看着崔始源似乎也变得比以前帅气更多。

如果是和眼前这个人，金钟云久违地仔细打量了崔始源的脸，渐渐地对柴米油盐酱醋茶的夫妻生活的幻想，对象全变成了崔始源。好像这样也不错，或许这就是刚刚那个小丫头说的实感。

奇怪，明明他和崔始源连恋爱都还没有谈，可他却幻想出嫁给崔始源，和崔始源一起生儿育女的画面，明明是有些凉意的天气，金钟云却害羞得脸蛋热乎乎的。

崔始源朝金钟云挥了挥手，露出一个阳光灿烂的笑容，没有了什么野性，什么绅士，只有温暖，暖到金钟云情不自禁跑过去扑进崔始源怀里。

“我们回家吧。”金钟云把脸埋进崔始源的大衣里，闻着上面沾染了青草香的阳光味道。

“在这之前，有一件事情。”崔始源拿出一个小小的首饰盒，是金钟云之前提过的喜欢的品牌的戒指。崔始源轻轻地单膝下跪，“嫁给我好吗，钟云？”

“哪有人还没求交往就开始求婚了？”金钟云脸涨的通红，却没有阻止崔始源把戒指戴到自己的手指上。

“我们第一次见面就搞到了一起，还在意那些所谓的顺序吗？”崔始源吻了吻金钟云的小鼻尖，“我想明白了，我想要的，左不过是一个你罢了。我用我自己来换一个你，你愿不愿意。”

金钟云没有回答，只是垫了脚尖用嘴堵上了这张示爱的嘴巴。

“呀，崔始源，你给我出去！我还不想立马怀孕！”金钟云在崔始源的身下挣扎了几下，未果。

做的太舒服了，一个没留神崔始源又进了生殖腔，而且这次他居然直接就成结卡在了生殖腔腔口，这下好了，只有在生殖腔射了精才能把性器退出来。

他就这样猝不及防地成为了崔始源的omega，不甘心地在崔始源的腺体上咬了好几口来撒气。

“崔始源你不准变心，如果我怀孕生孩子了你也不准只疼宝宝不管我，你要一直一直喜欢我，就算我老了丑了你也不准不喜欢我。。。”

崔始源轻轻在金钟云额头上落了吻。

他愿意，他心甘情愿。


End file.
